Dark Day Coming
by Sly-Gurl
Summary: *Fifth Chapter* They arrive in France....and a secret is revealed about Draco! Need I say more?
1. Default Chapter

A Truce is Reached

The Great Hall was lit luminously, awaiting the students anticipating a new year at Hogwarts, for some it was their last.  One of these students was Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and a proud Gryffindor. She stepped into the hall, and her breath was taken away at the sight.  Suddenly she felt a lump rise in her throat, this would be her last Welcoming Feast every at Hogwarts.  She blinked rapidly and continued to her normal seat at the Gryffindor table, that one looking over at the Slytherin table.  For some reason she felt more secure being able to look the Slytherins in the eyes, rather than have fun made of her to her back. 

She sat down, and Harry sat on one side of her, while Ron sat facing them.  Both Ron and Harry had grown over the summer and were taller than four inches.  Although Hermione could still make them feel small, not that she did on a regular basis.

Hermione had changed since fourth year.  Not just physically but, mentally as well, she was no longer as diligent as she had once been.  Though she was still top student at Hogwarts she had more of a life, and found to her great surprise, that she was good friends with  Ginny, Parvati and Lavender.  Hermione was easily one of the best looking girls at Hogwarts; she was tall 5'8 ft.  She was curvy, though not outrageously, she was slim and her once bushy was now curly and bouncy.  She had tan skin and golden, brown hair to compliment it.  However, Hermione remained totally oblivious to the attention, she unintentionally brought to herself

Hermione crossed her legs, and waited for Dumbledore to speak.  She supposed that the rules and enforcements at Hogwarts would be stronger than ever, now that the Dar Lord had been proclaimed "The" Dark Lord once again.  Voldemort was steadily gaining power, and was no longer hiding it. The older Slytherin students were being more and more withdrawn into their tight knit group.  

The school was now split into two distinct groups.  Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, while Slytherin stood alone.  Draco Malfoy the leader of the Slytherins was Head Boy and Hermione was still amazed as to why Dumbledore would make such a choice.  He was more definitely the next Death Eater, while his father Lucious was Voldemort's right hand man, after Pettigrew had been killed last year in a Death Eater attack on Hogwarts. 

Hermione had not been surprised that the attack had been during the end of year ball.  However it appeared that the teaching staffs were.  There were many casualties, and Padma Patil had been the one closet to home that had been killed.  Hermione had been devastated her and Padma had been very good friends, though an odd friendship it was. Many others had been killed but mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  Gryffindor and Slytherin now made up a large portion of the school after the attack last year. 

Ron jabbed Hermione in the ribs. 

"Hermione, where are you, you've missed the sorting and Dumbledore's speech, and there been food on your plate for ten minutes and you still haven't touched it!"

"Did I really miss the Sorting?" Hermione asked sourly disappointed, she'd missed her final witnessing of the sorting and not only that but she didn't now where the first years had been sorted.  Some Head Girl she'd make now.

Ron scoffed and Harry snorted at the look of disappointment on her face.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, you'll still make a good Head Girl." Harry said this sincerely as if he'd been reading her mind.

Hermione was surprised that Harry still had a sense of humor at all after all that had happened to him. Ron didn't know, Harry hadn't wanted to burden him with it or as Harry had put him, take away his innocence.  Though that comment still mystified Hermione somewhat.  But anyway Ron just thought that Harry had been kidnapped, and returned after a hard fought battle, but Harry had gone through an ordeal.  Though from his tough exterior you wouldn't guess it.

Hermione was still lost in her thoughts when Harry tapped her on the shoulder and gestured to the now empty hall, except for an expectant looking Dumbledore, who Hermione guessed was waiting for her to finish eating and being the Head Boy/Girl meeting.  

"Oh right, Head's meeting.  I'll see you guys tomorrow morning at breakfast. Bye," Hermione waved and made her way over to where Dumbledore and Malfoy were waiting.

"Nice of you to join us Granger" Draco voice drawled.  Though Hermione noticed, that it was no longer nasal, but deep and hollow. Draco had also filled out and was no longer the scrawny, lanky boy he was last year.  He had broad shoulders and was eaily 6'2.  He had an aristocrat features.  His platinum blonde hair, was short, and fell about his eyes, making him look innocent.  Malfoy was easily one of the hottest boys at Hogwarts.  

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy, now you are both aware of the responsibilities of Head Boy and Head Girl.  The most important of these is to promote inter school friendship and of course to set an example for good behavior." At this comment Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Malfoy, and looked him directly in the eye.  Malfoy however, remained either unaware or he just didn't care.

"Now as you are both well aware, you will get living quarters to yourselves.  You will both had a room, there will also be a common room, a small library, with books that rotate and change periodically.  You will also share a bathroom." He looked them both in the eye meaningfully. 

"I also expect you to both get along, preferably on a first name basis, in public.  This pretence ca be let down in private, but in this time of hardship it is important for the younger children to see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor getting along, not only this but it is also important for them to be able to look up to their Head Boy and Girl and see them getting along."

"Now, I think would be as good time as ever for say, a truce to be reached!"  Dumbledore looked at Hermione, and she knew then that the truce would have to be initiated by her.

"Oh fine then" she mumble annoyed that her pride was being hurt and she was having to swallow her words.  And give up an old habit that she had enjoyed considerably for years.

She stuck out her hand expectantly and waited for Draco to take her peace offering.  When he did Hermione was taken surprised as the course feeling of his cool hands.  She shook his hand, and dropped it, rather ungraciously, but a truce none the less was reached.


	2. Till I Collapse

Till I Collapse

Disclaimer: In my last chapter, I forgot to write a disclaimer.  Well here it is!!  I own nothing, except the storyline. JK owns the characters, places and concepts and also the plot this story is based on.  I own but this mere story.

Dumbledore lead the way to the Head Boy/Girl quarters.  He led them down a series of twists, corners, corridors and two concealed walls.  Hermione was beginning to wonder if she would be able to find her quarters again.  But never the less, Draco seemed to know where they were going, for some odd reason.

Dumbledore halted suddenly and spoke silently to what seemed to be a discolored brick.  Suddenly the whole wall began to creep out, much like the one in Diagon Alley.  Hermione watched in amazement as a large common room was revealed. It was gold and silver.  The predominant of colors of the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses.   The couches were black, with a gold and silver blankets hanging over them.  There was a large fireplace, and several smaller ones dotted in several corners of the rooms.  There were two large desk at each side of the room, each one standing in front of a small fireplace.  Each desk had both Hermione's and Malfoy's books lay out, their schedules were pinned up and there was a large leather chair sitting under the desk. 

In the middle of the room, there was a large spiral staircase, which spiraled up far beyond her eye line.  Hermione made her way up the staircase, and saw the stair case branch off into three different sections.  The door to the left had Draco's name on it, while the door to the left had Hermione's name printed on it.  Hermione guessed that the middle one was a bathroom.  Hermione opened the door to her bedroom and found herself confronted not with a room, but with a yet another staircase.    She craned her neck but still couldn't see her bedroom.  She slowly made her way up, admiring the strange pictures of who she guessed were the previous Head Girls.

She continued up the stairs and finally found the door to what she hoped was her room.  She twisted the door knob, and pushed the door open, only to find that it wouldn't budge.  

"Excuse me Miss, but you needs a password to get in."

"Oh, of course, ummmm my password will be Fire and Ice."

"Very well Miss, you can go in now."

The voice disappeared as strangely as it had appeared, and she made her way into her bedroom.  She found herself in a large circular room, there was a bed on the east side wall, however you couldn't' call this a wall as it was just windows. The wall opposite her bed was also entirely windows.   O the wall opposite her was yet another door, leading to, she guessed, the bathroom.

There was a large fireplace and another desk with yet another leather chair.  There was a small button which said "House Elves", and she was pleased that she would be able to eat meals in her room.  

The windows that were opposite her bed faced the west so she'd get the morning sun.  There was also a large balcony leading out from one of the doors, she'd accidentally mistaken for a window.  

She made her way out to the balcony and found herself looking over the Quidditch pitch, and the forbidden forest. She twirled around he room, and flopped onto her King size four poster bed.  She looked towards where she'd entered her room, and found that there were two others doors beside the one she'd entered.  The one of the right said; Common Room, while the one on the left said; Gryffindor common room.  Hermione was glad that her friends were still close by. 

She looked and found that she hadn't yet looked around the bathroom. She made her way over to the door opposite her bed, she opened the door, and was shocked at the size of the bathroom.  

It was large, white and tiled.  There was a bath that was the size of a swimming pool, there was a large shower, and as if that wasn't enough, there was also a spare, in the corner.  The west wall was also windows however, they were covered by curtains, that were silver with a gold backing.  She found that there were two large sinks, and underneath both there was a toiletries cabinet.  

Judging from the mess, it looked like Draco had already claimed the left sink and it's cabinet as his. She exited the bathroom, and got her toiletries, intending to unpack.  She went back to the bathroom, and starting slowly unpacking her things.  

Several minutes later Hermione exited the bathroom, pleased with herself.  She found that the rest of her possessions had already been placed in drawers and a large wardrobe in the far corner, of the wall, that her bed was situated on.  

Hermione made her way back down the flight of stairs, to the first landing, she then continued down to the common room.  She wanted to find the library that Dumbledore had told her about, she'd read all the books for the semester of work, and was no looking for something , challenging.  

She sat down at her desk and noticed a large nick in the brickwork.  Curious she picked at it, and felt herself being pulled forwards. She hit the floor hard, and found herself face to face with Malfoy.

"Hmmmm I'm surprised mudblood, it took you a while, to fin the library.  Would have thought you'd beat me here."

"Sorry to disappoint you Malfoy, but I had better things to do."

"I'm sure you did." 

"Look, I'd greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't call me mudblood, I mean although politically correct, it's a horrid word, and I do believe we reached a truce in the Great Hall, or was that just for show??"

"A your right it's politically correct, but then again, it is a horrid word.  How about I'll call you by your last name and you mine. That way we are both relatively happy.  I mean I can still insult you slightly and you me. Fair?"

"Yeh, I suppose that's all I can ask of you.  Without having to hex you to oblivion and back."

"Whatever" he said this lazily, and went back to browsing through the books.  

It was a surprisingly large room, with six rows of on-fiction books.  There were two rows of muggle books and two rows of wizardry fiction.  There were two hand, couches both black, however one with a gold blanket and the other with a silver.   There was a large fireplace, and the room had a large rug.  Hermione browsed the muggle books; she grabbed Romeo and Juliet, and made her way back to the common room.

She was shocked at the sight that met her eyes.  Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, Hogwarts most feared future Death Eater, and most feared bully.  Malfoy was sitting hunched over, a piece of paper clutched in his hand, his head in his hands.  He was shaking, though not crying.  

Hermione crept in scared, not knowing how to approach this sort of situation.  She padded over to the couch and sat down quietly next to him.  She noticed that there was a untidy scrawl on the page, Hermione craned her next awkwardly until she could see what it said.

_Draco,_

_Your mother is dead.  Don't dwell, it was inevitable._

_Sincerely_

_Lucious_

 It was so cold, heartless, what a bastard.  Hermione slipped her arm around Draco's shoulders and was surprised when he didn't flinch, or move away.

"He killed her.  I didn't think he'd do it, but he did.  I always thought he was better than that."

"Draco……"

"He did it, he really killed her.  She never hurt him.  I knew I should have sent her to live with Grandfather, but U trusted him and…….well he's my father."

"Draco, no matter what he is, he killed her……and he's a Dea" Hermione cut herself off.

Draco shook his head sadly.  "Say it, it's the truth."

"Well he's a Death Eater maybe it was some tribute to him or something."

"No it wasn't, I'd have been informed."

Suddenly and quite unexpectedly he rolled up his sleeve.  His arm was unmarked, so he wasn't a Death Eater.

"You, your, your NOT a Death Eater?" Hermione's eyes were wide, whether it was out of fear or bewilderment she wasn't sure.

"No, but I will be and soon now that mother's dead.  She was the only thing stopping him, she fought him off every single time and finally he threatened me.  If I didn't become a Death Eater he'd kill her.  I didn't take him seriously thinking he surely wouldn't kill his own wife, but he did. And now I'm going to end up another wasted life."

He was pacing now, and his eyes were shining blue. His platinum blonde hair kept falling in his eyes and he kept pushing it back.

"Draco……."

Hermione was lost for words.

"Is he really Voldemort's right hand man??"

"Sadly, yes.  He was so happy.  My mother threatened to leave when he told her, she said she'd take me with her, but she never made it out.  He always stopped her or said that he'd quit or resist.  She was so easily swayed."

"Draco, I'm so sorry…"

He cut her off "Listen Granger, don't speak of this to anyone.  Don't tell anyone what happened to my mother.  He is after all still my father."

He got up and left, leaving behind the note.  Hermione for a reason unbeknownst to her picked up the note and shoved it in her pocket.  Maybe to prove Lucious' evilness.  She didn't know.  

She padded up the stairs to her bedroom and slipped in between the silky sheets and fell asleep.


	3. Unexpected oppourtunities

Ok!!!  I'm really excited now, because I got some reviews!!  Sure there were only three!!!  But none the less!!  I'm very easily pleased!! 

JediMasterWhit:  I must admit that I do have a plot, but I don't really have the whole story planned out!  I can guarantee that it will be long!!

Leenys:  Lol!!!  I'm hopeless!!  Three reviews is good enough for me!! Thanx for your vote of confidence!!!  Here's the next chapter!!!  Hope you like!!

Erica:  I'm glad to know that my story meets your standards!! But yeh this is my first fic!!  So I hope you continue to enjoy it!!

Well here you go ppl!! Here's chapter three!! I'm in the middle of testing week so chapter four might not be until Thursday!!

_Unexpected Opportunities_

_A new beginning   
A reason for living   
A deeper meaning_

Hermione woke up, the morning sun rise shining brightly in her eyes.  It had been several weeks since, the incident with Draco. ( A/N:  Don't flame, but I really have to get the fic moving!) Ever since that night, Draco had been withdrawn.  He wasn't notably withdrawn to others, she noticed, but because she supposed she was looking for it.  He'd still made snide remarks, picked fights, been Malfoy and annoyed the Gryffindors no end.  But it was almost as if some of the malicious was gone, well towards her maybe.  She as slightly confused by the whole situation and Malfoy's off key behavior towards her.

Hermione stretched, it was a Saturday, and she was free to lounge around.  She had all homework, assignments and Head Girl duties finished.  She rolled over, and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione woke with a start, someone was pounding on her door; hard and relentlessly.  Hermione made her way over to the door, and opened the door groggily.  

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked not actually registering who was at the door.

"Granger, get dressed, Dumbledore has to speak to us urgently."

"What for??  It's Saturday??"

"I don't know, but just get dressed, you can't wear THAT to a meeting with the Headmaster" Draco smirked and left.  Leaving a very red and embarrassed Hermione behind.  She was wearing a tank top and shorts, and had left her hair out.  She looked like a mess, and her clothes were barely covering her. 

Hermione grabbed some clothes and made her way into the bathroom.  She turned on the hot water tap and left the water run over her back.  She washed her hair and jumped out of the shower.  She hurriedly threw on some clothes and ran a brush through her wet locks.  She brushed her teeth, slipped into some shoes, and made her way down stairs.  

She rushed out of the Common room and grabbed her black, fur cloak.  (This is out of uniform time people).  She rushed through the halls, and finally found herself in front of the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. 

"Lemony Snicket" she whispered and the gargoyle jumped apart, and Hermione bounded up the stairs, well aware that she was now at least ten minutes late.  She burst into Dumbledore's office.  And came face to face with the subdued  faces of Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Malfoy.

"Miss Granger I'm sure your aware that you are in fact fifteen minutes late?"

"Yes I am, very sorry Professor, won't happen again."

"Yes, I'm sure it won't; well now back to the matter at hand.  Professor McGonagall, if you'll continue please."

"Of course, as I was saying, the French Ministry has requested that all the Head Boys and Girls, of Wizarding Schools all around Europe attend.  It is about the Dark Arts." Here McGonagall looked pointedly at Malfoy.  "The course will also be team building.  Hogwarts hasn't participated in this program for many years but we feel that in these Dark times it is important for team building.  You will be gone for two months, and you will leave in four days."

"Ummm Professor, how will we be able to get permission for our parents at such short notice??"

"Don't worry Miss Granger; we got both of  your parent's consent two weeks ago.  We just haven't informed you in case there was a …..development in the current situation." Dumbledore's eyes darkened as he spoke, and he looked at Malfoy once again.

"Also as, you both ticked the box that said you could both speak French fluently, you are both easily the most eligible candidates for the program." Professor McGonagall said, glancing over at Hermione. 

"Now any more questions?" Hermione and Malfoy both shook their heads.  "Very well then, you will both need to be ready on Wednesday morning at 6.00am. Please don't be late.  You will both need dress robes, and formal wear.  You will also need some muggle clothing, and very warm clothing.  As it is going into winter in France.  The next Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow, and I suggest you both go.  As for muggle clothing, you will both have a day off on Tuesday to get all your stuff together.  This will include going into Muggle London and purchasing several muggle clothing articles. Is that clear??"  Professor McGonagall glanced at Malfoy then at Hermione, how both nodded.

"Thank you for your time, you may both go." Dumbledore, indicated for them to leave.  

Hermione and Malfoy both left, and made their way slowly up to the common room.  On arriving at the common room, Malfoy mumbled something about sleep and Hermione made her way upstairs for a nice hot, relaxing bath.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The next day Hermione woke up promptly and got herself ready for her trip to Hogsmeade.  She slipped into, jeans and a shirt, with a arm but simple cloak over it.  She grabbed her money bag, which was still full, from the beginning of year trip to Diagon Alley, and made her way out the portrait down to breakfast.

Down at breakfast, she met up with Ron and Harry, who were stuffing their faces with food.

"Hi guys, how are you?" Hermione asked, as she poured syrup over her pancakes. 

"Yeh we're great 'Mione" Ron said, only just managing to keep his bacon in his mouth.

"Well guys, I'm going to France for two months, so you guys won't be seeing me for while.  I leave in three days." Hermione said brightly, taking a mouthful of pancakes.

"WHAT??" Harry's emerald green eyes were blazing, and his face was shocked. "Who with?"

"Malfoy, cause he's Head Boy and the only other person in the school, aside from me, who can speak French fluently."

"WHAT??  How can McGonagall and Dumbledore, let you go to France with that git??"

"I dunno, but there's no use fighting it.  It's a Dark Arts course to teach us about the Dark side.  Not make us join, just teach us."]

"Yeh whatever, but I really thinmk….." Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"I DON'T care what you think.  It's a fantastic opportunity, and will help me get into Aurora Training.  I have to go to Hogsmeade to get some new clothes. Bye".  She pushed her plate away, and stormed out of the hall; angry at Ron and Harry of not being happy for her.

^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione made her way through Robes for All Occasions at Hogsmeade.   She flicked through the robes, remembering McGonagall words of advice, to get formal wear as well as something warm.  She was beginning to feel disheartened, it had been an hour and she still had found anything that appeased her tastes.

She made her way to the back of the store, and found a rack full of extravagant gowns.  She flicked through them and found the perfect outfit.  It was a red strapless dress, that came in at the waist, and then went out elegantly just below the waistline.  It was beautiful but not extravagant.  It also came with long elegant silk gloves, and a deep red cloak that had fur around its collar.  Hermione took it too a change room, pleased with it's fit she moved to the counter to purchase it.  

Satisfied that she had a formal gown she made her way to Madam Malkin's Robes for some more and warmer school robes.  Professor McGonagall had told her that in France it was tradition to also wear black.  Hermione was pleased with this, and she needed some new robes anyway; so her mother had sent her a sufficient sum.  Despite popular belief the Grangers were more than financially stable, due to her father's previous occupation of being a Surgeon.

Hermione made her way into the store, and was immediately approached by a friendly looking shop assistant. 

"Hello dear, how may I help you?"

"Well I'm going to France on an exchange and I need some new robes.  They still need to be black but they will require some extra warmth, and something a little trendy wouldn't go astray either.  I'm bored of the normal robes."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm I understand.  Well this season we have black robes that are magically altered to fit your figure. As well as this they are made in France, and so are extremely warm." The women said, bristling as Hermione's obvious desperation for new robes. 

"Ok, sounds good, um about sizing …" Hermione was cut off as the women whipped out her wand and took Hermione's measurements.

"Ok, well according to my measurements, you will need a size 10.  The robe will still fit your figure, but they still billow slightly." The women said, making her way over to a rack of elegant looking robes.

"Here this is your size, try that on." 

"Okay thank you."  Hermione made her way to the change room 

Hermione tried on the robes, and found that they were indeed incredibly warm, and did suit her figure very well.  Satisfied, Hermione shrugged out of the robe, and made her way out the sales assistant. 

"Yes, they fit very well thank you, I'll take five."

The women smiled, and took the robe from Hermione, and immediately returned back to the counter with four more robes in her hand.  "Is that all you'll be needing."

"Yes thank you." Hermione said reaching into her bag for her Gringotts card (A/N I know they don't actually exist in the Harry Potter books but I though it would be cool anyway.  So bear with me!)

"Thank you dear." The lady swiped the card, and then wrapped the robes up in paper, and placed them in a magically animated bag.  

"Thank you for shopping at Madam Malkin's" the women said sounding like a robot.

Hermione walked out of the shop; and felt considerably better after her slight shopping spree.  Feeling adventurous, she headed to the hair dressers, where she decided she'd get her hair done before going to France.  

Hermione walked into the parlor, and stepped up to the counter, and waited impatiently to be served. 

Finally, a young woman with purple hair walked up to Hermione.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering, if I could get my hair cut, streaked and slightly curled?"

"Yeh sure, one of the customers just cancelled her appointment."

"Really? Thanks."

"Over this way", the women led Hermione over to a chair in the back of the store, and cast a no-mess spell over Hermione. "Okay so you wanted it cut, and streaked and curled. Hmmmmmmmmmmm, well because your hair is such a light brown, how about we lighten it a tad, and then place some dark streaks through it.  I'll cut it so it's just below you first rib, and then I'll place some permanent curlers in your hair, that will mean that it's constantly curly.  How does that sound?"

"Fantastic." Hermione breathed, confident, now about going to France with or without her friends approval.

Hi People!!!!

Plz don't flam too much!!  I know that Hermione is changing her look a tad.  But I sorta wanted to do it, just to give the story a bit of a twist.  It will also help heaps in the next chapter!!!  Anyway!! Thanks to my reviewers!! 

Sly-Gurl


	4. Are You Happy Now?

Hi people!!!  I'm back with a fourth chapter!!!

Here you go Lucy!!  I hope you enjoy!!!

Please be aware that my story has been helped greatly by the release of the fifth Harry Potter book, and Harry's dark nature.  Not much will be affected by the release of the book except that it will be bitter and dark, due to the events that occurred in Order of the Phoenix.  If you have any queries or complaints about this please submit a review or e-mail me directly at jeans_west_fits_best04@yahoo.com.au

I would also like to mention that I can't foresee the events of the sixth and seventh books, and so this story might not co-inside with what occurs in those books.  Please allow for this.

Thank you for your understanding and reviews.  I hope you will all continue to enjoy this fic.  Despite it's darkness.  Please bear all this in mind while reading my fic.

Disclaimer: JK owns all of Harry Potter and it's characters, and the Wizarding world.  I own but this story line and the new characters that Hermione and Draco will meet in France!!  

Are You Happy Now?

Could you look me in the eye

And tell me that your happy now?

Would you tell it too my face or have I been erased

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?

Hermione moved slightly, expecting to find more pillows, but instead found only thin air.  She slipped off the couch, and landed heavily on the floor of the Head Boy/Girl common room.  Hermione looked over her shoulder, hoping that Malfoy hadn't woken up at the noise she'd made.  Her luck was with her, Malfoy hadn't woken up at the noise.  Hermione quickly pulled herself off the floor, straightening her hair and pajamas, so as not to get caught looking indecent, and by Malfoy no less.

Hermione grinned to herself; she was going to France tomorrow!!  Today she was going to Muggle London to get some clothes, and then early tomorrow morning she was headed to France.  She was excited, but somewhat disappointed that Harry and Ron still hadn't come to terms with the fact that she was going with our without their approval.  Even if that meant with Malfoy.

Hermione heaved herself up off the floor and picked up the Potions book she'd been reading last night.  She headed up the stairs to her room, planning on a hot shower before heading into London.

Hermione pulled out a pair of jeans and a shimmery, silvery turtle-neck top for her day in London.  She remembered the day she'd bought that top, it had been with her cousin, the day before she'd been diagnosed with cancer.  Her thoughts were broken abruptly, as someone, presumably Malfoy pounded on her door.  Hermione quickly threw on her jeans and top and ran a brush through her wet curls.  She opened the door expecting the worst, instead Malfoy was leaning lazily again the frame of her door.

"Well Granger about time you opened the door, beginning to think you'd finally seen sense and left the Wizarding World."

"The day I leave the Wizarding World, is the day you declare you love for me. Malfoy.  Hermione turned on her heel and started to make her way back into her room.  However was stopped by a calloused hand that wrapped it's way around her wrist.  She was suddenly slammed; hard, against the wall outside her room.

"Lets get on thing straight; MUDBLOOD, in this "relationship" I'm the Pureblood male and superior, you're a Mudblood female and a dirty, Gryffindor know it all.  Got it?"  He asked, scowling at her, his eyes turning a startling deep blue colour.

"No, you see I don't understand how you can be better than me when, you're a future Death Eater, and you father KILLS your mother for KICKS." Hermione spat back, her chocolate colored eyes, blazing.  She knew she'd going to far, but she was beyond caring.

"At least my parents aren't muggles.  I'd rather have dead Voldemort, following Pureblood parents, than living muggle parents."  Malfoy's voice was icy and Hermione knew she shouldn't have brought up parentage, for it was a sore point for both of them.

"Whatever, but just remember who is number one at this school DRACO! She hissed, this time pulling out of his grasp and slamming her door.

Hermione sat on her bed, shaking, but especially confused by the encounter with Malfoy.  Trying to put it too the back of her mind, Hermione whispered a spell to put her hair up and out of her face and made her way down stairs.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione sat at breakfast, alone, confused and hurt, but not because of certain silver eyed Slytherin.  Ron and Harry had come down to breakfast at the same time as her and still hadn't talked to her or even apologized for their childish behavior.

She glanced down at  her watch and realizing that she was supposed to leave for London in ten minutes, quickly downed the rest of her pumpkin juice and made her way out of the great hall, oblivious to the three sets of eyes following her!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione walked in Blockage and glanced around the store.  A rack of clothes in the far back corner caught her eye and she made her way over to the rack.  She brushed off a shop assistant that tried to shove clothes in her face and continued to the back.

She flicked through the clothes and found a beige colored sheep skin jacket.  It was much like a blazer but the collar and cuffs were fur and the material was soft and the lining was that of gold.   She tugged it off the hanger and slipped her arms into it, pulling it around herself she found it fit perfectly.  It was a beautiful coat, warm and it suited her beautifully.

She slug the jacket over her arm ad continued to look around the store.  She flicked through racks and racks of clothes until a set of brown colored cargo pants caught her eye.  She pulled them off the rack and headed to a change room.

Ten minutes, and 200£ later, Hermione walked out of the store satisfied with her purchases.  Hermione strolled down London's main shopping street, content with just window shopping for the moment.  He looked up from her reverie and caught sight of a lonesome looking shop, on the other side of the street.  Intrigued, Hermione crossed over and made her way into the shop.

The shop was peculiar, and Hermione could have sworn it was a Magical shop, for no other shoppers seemed to be paying the shop any heed.  They all seemed to be walking past it in fact.   Completely oblivious to it's existence.  Hermione walked to the back of the shop, and bumped into a very flustered looking Malfoy.  As if sensing her presence her whirled around, surprise flashing across his face fleetingly.

"What are you doing here Granger??  Aren't you aware that this is in-fact a Dar Arts store??" he sneered; his voice hard and cold.

"What business is it of yours what I'm doing here? And besides I didn't realize it was a Dark Arts store!" Hermione threw back at him, somewhat scared now that she was in a Dark Arts store and with Draco Malfoy.  Hermione busied herself looking around the shop at various artifacts.  Suddenly a glint of silver caught her eye.  She moved closer to the cabinet in which the object sat, to take a closer look.  She gasped, there sat the most amazing silver bracelet she'd ever clapped eyes on. It was n elegant snake coiled up, its eyes flashed and it's silver body gleamed.  Hermione's mind whirled, nobody had to know that she'd bought something so remarkably Slytherin.  It was after all the most beautiful bracelet that she was ever likely to find.

She was scared out of her reverie as an old man with a hunch back came up to her.  

"Do you like that Missy?" he asked his voice was croaky and almost, dark.

"Yes, yes I do, very much."

The old man laughed. "Well you can have it for 30 galleons, because it's necklace is missing."

"Well, I suppose?"  Hermione tired to think rationally, she had a vault full of gallons, and she could always take money out in France, or have it wired to her.  Surely it wouldn't hurt; after all, she deserved a treat occasionally.  "Okay I'll take it." Hermione mumbled, almost ashamed now of her sudden impulsive behavior.

"Very well, I'll wrap it for you." The old man croaked, shuffling off towards the back of the shop.

Hermione waited impatiently wanting, now, more than ever to get out of the shop.  She fidgeted, and suddenly the old man re-appeared, bearing a package wrapped in black paper.

"Here you go Missy, enjoy." He croaked this out and held out a wrinkly hand, expecting, Hermione supposed, his money.  Hermione dug around in her purse and produced 30 galleons.

"Thank you missy." The man took his money, and shuffled back into the depths of the store.  Hermione watched him go, and slowly left the store, her fright suddenly becoming curiosity.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, utterly exhausted after her day in London.  After buying her bracelet Hermione had gone for lunch, she'd then continued to shop, though buying little.  She'd stopped for dinner before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Malfoy and Professor McGonagall.

Hermione absentmindedly fiddled with her bracelet, rubbing its nose with her thumb.  Suddenly it coiled up her arm, startled Hermione looked up as Harry ad Ron's shadow fell across her.

Harry spoke first his voice cold and hard.  "Are you back to say sorry or goodbye?"

"No" Hermione stood up to face Harry and Ron.  " I suppose, if your not going to say sorry then I've come to say _Goodbye, for good Harry." Hermione looked him in the eyes, waiting for the explosion of anger she'd always come to expect from him.  Instead, much to Hermione's great surprise, his eyes went blank, vacant, void of emotion._

"Well Hermione if that is how you feel, it would appear you are not the person I thought you were." His voice was cold and icy and Hermione was sire that she'd felt the room temperature drop ten degrees.

"Well Harry, it would seem that if you can't see how good this opportunity would be for me to gain knowledge of the Dark Arts, which could be used to help the Order of the Phoenix, then you aren't the intelligent fighter I thought you were." Hermione hissed her eyes flashing a startling gold color.

"Don't you dare question my dedication to our cause!"

"Why??  That is in effect why you don't want me to go.  You don't trust my dedication to the Order of the Phoenix.  You don't trust my ability to resist the Dark Arts, while learning about them." Hermione now directed her gaze at Ron, who was trying to unsuccessfully, hide behind Harry's angry form.

"Hermione, can't you see why I don't want you to go.  You'll be in France; learning about the Dark Arts with Malfoy for two months can't you…"

Suddenly Harry stopped and looked down at Hermione's wrist, where the snake was now peacefully sleeping.

"What is that?" Harry said, pointing a quavering finger at the sleeping snake.

"I bought it from a store in muggle London this morning." Hermione voice quivered slightly.

"Really?"

"Yes I did." Here Hermione produced the bag in which the man had put her packaged bracelet.

"Oh" some of Harry's previous anger seemed to ebb away.

Hermione, however, was still furious at Harry's behavior.

"So are you going to let go of this ridiculous grudge and apologize?" Hermione asked impatiently, tapping her foot furiously.

"No, because I'm right and you don't know what it's like to be surrounded by Dar magic and…"

Hermione cut him off, now livid at Harry and Ron.  "But can't you see that this is my chance to see what it is like?" 

"No Hermione…"

"No Harry, I think I see the problem here.  You and Ron are so blinded by jealousy that you can't see how good it will be."  Hermione yelled, her temper now getting the better of her.

"What good will it do you anyway??  You're just a muggle, who, when the going gets tough, will leave the Wizarding World."  Harry roared scaring the remaining students out of the common room.  His green eyes flashed angrily and Ron was trying desperately to escape the common room. However with a furious glance from Hermione he stopped and stood still; like a frightened rabbit caught in the glare of a car's headlights.

"A muggle, is that all I am tot you Harry?  After all these years? Don't you think I would have left in fourth year, when the going really began to get though?? Huh?? Don't you think POTTER?" She yelled back at him, drawing herself up to full height to look him in the eye. Hermione's voice was so icy, cold and angry that she swore that she saw fear flit across Harry's handsomely cruel features.

"I don't know Granger! I just don't know anymore."  Harry's words echoed around the walls of Hermione's head. Out of he corner of her eye Hermione saw Ron casting a Silencing Charm on the room and was thank full for it.

"You don't know, well maybe if you'd stop cutting everyone off since Sirius's death, then you would know." Hermione's eyes bore down on Harry, and she looked over at Ron, desperate for any sign that he was on her side.

"Don't you dare bring Sirius into this!" Harry hissed, his voice, Hermione was sure, must almost have verged into Parseltongue.  She shivered involuntarily and looked over at Ron. 

"I can bring whoever I like into this! And Ron, are you mute? Or you just to gutless to get involved?" Hermione yelled at him, angry and hurt by his actions, or lack there of.

"Well actually Hermione, I have to side with Harry on this one" Ron said looking sullen.

"Oh."  Was all Hermione could manage before breaking into tears. This was too much first Malfoy and then Harry and now Ron.  "Well if that's how you feel, then what can I do to stop you.  All I can say is I hope you rot with Voldemort in hell Harry."  After saying this Hermione had great difficulty holding back tears.

Harry swung round, and hit her, not hard, but with force still, across the face. "How can you say that Hermione? Get out of here!!  I will die happy if I never see you in this common room again.  With that he turned on his heel, and stormed up the staircase to his dormitory.  Hermione looked to Ron for sympathy.

"Hermione, I agree, I don't know how you could say those things."  He whispered softly and bounded up the stairs after Harry. 

"Are you happy now Ron?  Are you really happy?" with that Hermione looked back over the common room and left.

Whoa that was a hard chapter to write!  Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!!  More will be up on Sunday!!

Sly-Gurl


	5. Lonely Hours

Lonely Hours

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

Hermione boarded the train, apprehensive about going to France now without the support of her friends.  Hermione found herself a carriage, intent on being alone to ponder what had happened.  However, Malfoy seemed to have other ideas.  She knew he wanted to know why she'd come down to the common room this morning sporting a purple eye, however Hermione had brushed him off and continued to angrily throw books into her trunk.  His suspicion has been further aroused when Ginny had come by and had a go at Hermione.  Ginny had shown no sympathy for the black eye, or how unreasonable Harry and Ron had been.  However, once again Hermione had brushed him off.  She knew it was unfair, considering that he'd let her help him when his mother had died, but…………………………

Hermione brushed the thoughts aside, trying to concentrate on the Dark Arts book written in French.  Hermione was struggling slightly but brushed it off, not concerned about her knowledge of the French language. Hermione flicked through the book, bored with the knowledge it had to offer her.  Hermione lost her train of thought as Malfoy's voice cause her attention.

"So, how'd you get that black eye Granger? Run into a door?" His silver eyes roved over her face, looking, no searching for answers.  Malfoy had heard his mother use the same excuse for years after an argument with Lucius.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did! What's it to you anyway?" Hermione's face had reddened, but Malfoy suspected that it was because she'd been cheated out of her only albeit rather than embarrassment.

"You know Granger, my mother used that excuse for year, every time after her and my father had had an argument." Draco paused, letting her absorb the information. "So, you see the thing is that I don't believe you.  You see what I really think happened is, also judging from the Weasley girls' outburst this morning, that Potter hit you, after an argument over, I am presuming, your attendance to this course in France."

Hermione fought desperately for control, but the tears still seeped out of the corners of her eyes.  "We did have a fight about me coming to France, and Harry did hit me, but Ginny was sort of right.  I shouldn't have said some of the things I did.  But I just got so angry after Harry called me a Mudblood not worthy of his and Ron's friendship.  I got so angry that I said he should trust me and if he knew me better and hadn't shut me out after Sirius died….." Hermione trailed off, realizing what she'd let slip.

"My father is a top Death Eater, and my mother was a Black before she was married to my father.  Did you honestly think that I wasn't aware of his whereabouts and his death? And not to mention his contact with Potter?" Draco raised an eyebrow, a sly grin breaking into his features.  "Sometimes, Granger, you really are quite stupid for the top student."

"I suppose, Harry always suspected that your father knew, and so you knew.  He was especially sure after the day in fifth year when Sirius came to the train station, as a dog, to see Harry off…………." Hermione trailed off once again.  Why was she telling Draco all this? He didn't care, he was the enemy.  What did it matter to him whether or not she had a black eye?

"Do continue Granger, what did you end up saying to Potter?" Draco's lazy drawl seemed to have vanished, replaced with a more mature, deeper voice.  Hermione strongly suspected that he only used the drawl to annoy people, hence that was why he always used it when he was speaking to Pansy, the Gryffindors, Hagrid, McGonagall.  Suddenly a thought struck Hermione, he had spoken to his father like that at the Quidditch in fourth year, another coincidence, he hadn't used the drawl with his mother or Snape.

"Granger you were saying." Draco's voice once again broke her thoughts.

"I told Harry that if he hadn't stopped cutting people out of his life since Sirius' death, then he would know that I'm trust worthy, and then I said that he was jealous cause he couldn't go….and then he said that the course was probably just to try and lure the Light side to the Dark Side.  And I got so angry……… and said that maybe he wasn't as dedicated to the Light side as he said he was….." Hermione trailed off, feeing stupid. She looked up at Draco, unsure of his reaction.

"I'm sure that Potter would have been thrilled to hear his best friend saying that……..and to call you a Mudblood!!  I'm really quite annoyed that I wasn't there to witness it……" Draco trailed off as he saw Hermione's tear stained face "Look, I wasn't calling you one; Just stating a fact." He said covering up his mistake with expert skill.  Hermione guessed this came from years of living with a violent and short tempered Lucius Malfoy.  However, Draco's words of cover up were wasted when he saw that Hermione was laughing quietly.

"You really don't get it do you Malfoy?  You think it's the insult that hurts me.  It's not, it's hearing it from your best friend, best friends are supposed to be supportive of their friends.  They're not supposed to de-grade them." Hermione spat.  "I stopped taking notice of you calling me a Mudblood back in fifth year."

Quite suddenly Draco began talking again.  "You know Granger, maybe we shouldn't be as hostile to each other in France.  As we are representing Hogwarts." Draco raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat uncertain, but doing a pretty good job of masking it.

"Well okay, but does that mean a first name basis?" Hermione was slightly unsure about this proposal.  Feeling as though there was something underneath the surface that Draco wanted

"Well I don't know Granger, I suppose."

"Well, okay then, it's a deal."  Hermione held out her hand and Draco took it cautiously.  However none the less, he had taken her hand.  This is where the start of something began.

A/N: I could end it here, but that would be cruel! Would it not?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione surveyed the room, where she and Draco would be staying.  Hermione looked around the room, it was gorgeous.  The carpet was plush and a deep blue color.  The couches were black in color and all sat around the large coffee table, on the wall in front of the couches, sat a large fire place. On opposite sides of the rooms, stood two large desks, equipped with stationery.  The wall where th desks stood, each had a window, one window overlooking the beach, the other the castle grounds.  The drapes were a silver color, and were well suited the black and blue décor.  A large book shelf stood against one wall, and contained many books, mainly of the Dark Arts.  Hermione, satisfied with the room make her way up the stairs to her own room.

Hermione's room had a large king-sized bed with a small closet and a door leading off to the side.  There was a fire place on the wall opposite Hermione's bed.  The room was smaller than the one back at Hogwarts.  The windows, were large and looked out over the beach.  The curtains were simple silver drapes and suited the room well.  There were couches placed strategically around her room all of them black.  There was a small wooden coffee table and a book shelf standing against one wall, with a smaller collection of books, to that of the collection in the common room. There was also a large desk, sitting under the window, one the same wall as the bookshelf.  A small lamp, parchment, quills and many other thing articles of stationary were already supplied.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione arrived down at the hall where the Feast was being held just in time.  As she entered, a small women, who reminded Hermione strongly of Umbridge, stood up and asked the students to sit at their designated spots.  Hermione sat down, with Draco on her right, and a girl about the same age as Hermione on her left.  Hermione settled in, waiting for the women's speech to start.  She was somewhat apprehensive about her ability to understand the language, as she had stopped living in France when she was eight and had only had practice up until now when she went home for the summers, and spoke to her parents.  Though English on both sides Hermione's dad had taken a job as a surgeon for a short time in France, and so until the age of eight Hermione had been schooled in France, hence growing up with the language.

"Good evening students, my name is Professor Allen, unfortunately I am not taking the Dark Arts course, but the women who will be has been held up with business in London. She does apologize for her lateness, but she will be here tomorrow for your first day.  Also, for the duration of you stay here, you will eat meals down in this hall, breakfast will be served at five am, lunch will be served at twelve, and dinner will be served at seven thirty.  You classes will be held in the West Wing of the castle.  The library is also in the West Wing.  The kitchens are below the hall, which is situated in the East wing.  The common rooms and the drawing rooms, where can all collaborate, are situated in the South wing of the castle, while the North wing is strictly off limits to everyone.  The Astronomy Tower is also situated in the West Wing.  Also, the forest is off limits, unless being used for educational purposes.  The Quidditch pitch is open to all.  I advise against swimming and ice skating on the lake, as some nasty creatures live down there.  Also your rooms will be cleaned daily by the house elves, but please don't leave clothes lying around.  That is all for now."  With that she clapped her small hands and food filled plates, platters and bowls, with all kinds of the unique food that France was famous for.

Several hours later an exhausted Hermione entered the common room, an equally tired, though more graceful Draco in her wake.  Bidding Draco goodnight, Hermione headed upstairs for a good night's sleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione woke up to a grumpy alarm clock yelling in her ear to get up.  Refreshed, and excited about her first full day in France Hermione.  Getting out of bed, Hermione made her way to the bathroom, taking care to knock, aware that she was sharing the bathroom with Draco.  Upon, not hearing any noise from the bathroom, Hermione entered.  Stripping down, (No dirty thoughts here people! I hate it where people have it so that Hermione and Draco see each other in the bathroom! No offence of anything!)  Hermione stepped into the hot water, relief washing through her bones, as all her worries, of her first day in France washed away.

Several minutes later Hermione stepped out, pulling on a skirt, and a white blouse.  Although no specific uniform was given, girls were required to wear skirts with a blouse, and black robes.  The boys were required the wear pant, shirts, and also black robes.  There were no specific colors given, apart from the black robes.  Pulling on some black shoes and clipping her hair back, Hermione grabbed her bag and made her way down to the hall to get breakfast.

Hermione ate her breakfast slowly, hoping to get to talk to Draco before she made her way to class.  However, with ten minutes to spare to get to class Hermione gave up, supposing that she could talk to him tonight.

Hermione made her way to class without trouble, and made it just as the teacher came in.  Taking up a seat next to a girl Hermione recognized from the feast from the night before, who had introduced herself as Claudia.  Hermione took out her quill, and glanced up at Draco who was staring at the teacher, as though trying to figure out a particularly hard problem.

Draco, blinked once, twice, trying to clear his vision, where had he seen the teacher before, she looked so familiar.  However, he dismissed it, as a mere acquaintance that he had met at one of his mother's numerous dinner parties

"Hello! I will be your teacher for the duration of this course." The teacher glanced around the room, her gaze settling on Draco. "Why Mister Malfoy, we meet again……………….." TBC…………………….

Hi people aren't I cruel?? Well, if you want to find out who this mysterious teacher is who seems to know Draco!?!?!  Anyway, the quicker you review the quicker I'll update!  You know the routine.  Anyway hopefully I will be back with another chapter so time soon provided that you people review. 

Sly-Gurl 


	6. AN! Sorry!

Hi People,

Sorry this is just an author's note, but I've just started a Yahoo Group for Draco/Hermione shippers.  I will post chapters earlier here, and so forth.  So check it out, become a member or join a discussion!

Thanks!

Sly-Gurl


End file.
